Resins having excellent characteristics such as resistance to heat have been desired. Such resins can be suitable for optical or electronic components of devices because such resin can show suppression of deformation or dimensional change by heat generated during operation of device.
Radically curable compositions suitable for nanoimprinting are disclosed in JP 2008-238416 (laid-open disclosure date: Oct. 9, 2008).